Surprise
by forevercaskett41319
Summary: A caskett anniversary. Definitely rated M. Complete ( FOR NOW )


**This is my first fanfic on here, I've posted many on Instagram and Wattpad. I hope you like it and it's definitely rated M, so if that ain't yer style then get outta here ;) It's just a one-shot ( FOR NOW ) I may add more to this, it just depends on if I get the chance to write 'cause with school and all dat sh*t ;) Anywhooooooooo...**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Castle or it's characters, just the story and the mistakes, they belong to Andrew Marlowe and the Andrew's crew. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It had been a long day for Kate. They finally cracked the case that she and the boys were working on and closed it not to long ago. She was sitting at her desk finishing up the paperwork. Castle had not come in today, instead he stayed home to write. Since, Gina had been chewing his ass to get the nest Nikki Heat book done. It was also their anniversary.<p>

One year they've been married, three years since they've been intimate, and seven since they've been together in all as partners. Castle wasnt happy when Gates didnt give her the day off, but that meant a surprise for when she got home.

Ryan and Espo were in the break room, going over the case they'd just closed, when they came out with coffee mugs in their hands. They stood in front of Kate's desk, looking down at her with raised eyebrows, not saying anything. Kate felt two pairs of eyes on her and was getting uncomfortable, so she lifted her head and looked at them.

"Can I help you?" It didn't mean to sound rude, it really didn't. She was just tired and exhausted.

"Go home," Espo said. Ryan nodding his head in agreement.

"What?" said Kate as if she didn't hear them.

"We'll finish up here," Ryan said.

"Yeah," Espo agreed, "go home to your husband. Its your anniversary for Christ sakes!" she still looked at him as if she wasnt getting it so he continued, "Just go home and relax with writer boy. Please, for us?"

She sighed. That really sounded nice. She was picturing her and Rick sitting on the couch or laying in bed and cuddle up, then she would finally tell him the good news that she'd been holding in for a week now and see his reaction and...but she couldn't. she had to stay. had to finish up the paperwork on the earlier case. "Guys, I can't. I have to finish this."

"Yes," Espo started, grabbing the folders off her desk and handing them to his partner, "because we will do it for you," he smiled brightly at Kate then looked over at Ryan who was glaring at him, "What?"

"And as in we you mean me," Ryan pointed out, annoyed.

Espo patted his back, "Sorry bro, I hurt my hand last night moving stuff around in my house." Ryan rolled his eyes and their eyes went back to Kate.

"Guys, I appreciate it, but I'm almost done here and I only have an half-an-hour left 'till my shift is over," Kate said. It was nice knowing that the boys cared for her to be happy.

"Beckett, Castle is at home probably writing about Nikki and Rook gettin' it off when you could be doin' it right now," she blushed, "hell, he's probably writing about you and him gettin' it off." Maybe he was right, maybe she should go home. The hell with it, she's gonna leave.

"Fine," she finally said and the boys gave each other a high-five, "but," damn it, here it comes. Ryan and Espo quickly turned to annoyed, if she sai- "hah your faces," she laughed, "I'm just kidding, thank you guys," she quickly grabbed her things, gave her partners a quick hug then walked towards the elevator.

"Detective Ryan and Esposito," they heard a voice call out and froze. Damn it, Gates, "where is Detective Beckett going?"

The two turned around and faced Capt. Gates, standing in the doorway of her office. "Uh, she's following up on something." Ryan said. He knew she wasn't believing it, she never does.

"Double-checking, sir," Espo added and Gates gave them a look.

"Right, well get working. Lots of paperwork to get done," Gates said, not believing one bit and went back into her office. They let out a sigh and headed to their desks to get started on their paperwork.  
>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<p>

As she walked into the huge metal box she pulled out her phone dialing his number and bringing the phone to her ear. After what seemed forever, he picked up on the second ring.

"About damn time!" Rick said into the phone, impatiently.

"Hello to you too," she let out a laugh.

"Sorry, okay, starting over," he took a deep breath and cleared his throat, "Hey, babe. How was your day?" his voice was low and sexy, she couldn't help but laugh.

"That's better. Hey, and good."

"That's good, you on your way yet?" he asked.

"Yes, I am. Just leaving the precinct."

"Good, because guess what?"

"Hmm?"

"I have a surprise for you," his voice was low again.

"Oh really? Like what?"

"You'll see when you get here," she could feel him grinning over the phone.

"Well I can't wait," the elevator door opened and she stepped out and went to her car, unlocking it and getting in, "I also have a surprise for you."

"Oh, wow, can't wait either."

"And you're gonna love it."

"Hmm, am I?" his voice get even lower.

"Oh yeah," she started the car and buckled her seat belt, "I gotta go, I'll see you when I get there."

"Okay, bye. Love you."

"Love you, too." she hung up and phone and pulled onto the busy streets of New York.  
>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<p>

She opened the door slowly and quietly, it took her a lot longer to get home then it normally does. Slipping off her shoes, she took off her coat throwing it on the couch and made her way over to where his office. There he was, sitting at his desk, head down in his hands, she leaned against the door frame watching him a little longer before she spoke, "Hey," it was quiet, you could barely hear her voice but he did. He jerked his head up and smiled. Damn, she is beautiful.

"Hi," she walked over to him and sat on his desk in front of him.

"So, how much did you write?" she asked while he pulled her down into his lap so she was straddling him.

"Mmm, three chapters," he clasped his hands together behind her back while she clasp hers behind his neck, playing with his messy hair on the back of his head.

"Mmm, so about that surprise..." she trailed off, looking down at him.

"Right," he started to get up and he took her with him into the bedroom. He put her down then grabbed her hand and led her into the dimly lit bathroom.

There were candles lit everywhere and the bathtub was full of warm water with rose pedals everywhere. He let her go in first, she looked around and smiled. His hands went to the hem of her shirt, pulling it up, running his hand against her skin and making her shiver. After he discarded her of her shirt and throwing it on the ground, his lips were on her neck. She moaned out at his touched and turned her head so he could have better access. He un-clipped her bra and grabbed her breasts with his large hands, squeezing them and rubbing his thumb over her erect nipples. She couldn't stand it any longer so she turned her head so she could kiss him. It was a weird angle and awkward angle so he turned her body around and kissed her more. Their tongues battling, biting and soothing each others lips.

Ten minutes later there cloths were off and they were stepping into the bathtub. Once they were in, Kate leaned back into Rick. They sat there for a moment then started to wash each other.

"So, who was the killer?" Rick asked as he ran the loofah over her back and neck.

"It was actually the boss," Kate answered and she turned around to face his surprised face.

"Really? I didn't think that dirtbag could pull it off."

"That's what we all thought," she chuckled a bit.

"So, about that surprise.." he trailed off mimicking her from earlier, she smiled at him.

"That has to do with being out of the tub," her smile grew bigger.

"Oh really?" she nodded and got out of the tub. He sat there and admired her for moment then got out and put on his robe.  
>XXXXXXX<p>

He found her digging in one of her drawers trying to find something then pulled out a purple box and smiled, turning to face him. "What's that?" he asked curiously. She was over to him and stood in front of him, holding out the box. He took it and looked at her, she nodded, then he opened it.

He took the white stick out of the box and stared down at it. His whole life was going to change and he loved it. She was pregnant. With his child. They were gonna have a baby together! He finally took his gaze off of the stick and up to her, mouth open and eyebrows raised. He was so cute, she thought.

He didn't saying anything, just stared at her and thought all of the amazing things that their little child would have. "Ri-" he cut her off by kiss lips. For once in his life, he was speechless. Richard Castle was speechless! But that didn't matter right now, all that mattered was Kate and his unborn child. His lips left hers and started kissing her whole entire face, she laughed, smiling huge and thinking how she even came across to be with this man.

"How far along are you?" he stopped kissing her and put his hand on her not-yet-showing baby bump.

"About a week," she said and he could see the worry go through his face.

"Kate," she knew what he was going to say so she cut him off.

"Rick, I'm fine. We're fine." she put her hand on top of his, "And don't worry, now that I've told you, I will be careful and if you don't want me to go out on the field then I wont. I will stay back if you want me to. Okay?"

Now he couldn't stop smiling, "Okay, thank you."

"Thank me later, right now," her hands started to undo the tie on his robe, "right now, I want to celebrate with my husband." she pushed his robe off then took hers off, slowly, teasing him until he could take no longer and crush his lips against hers...and it worked. Within seconds, her robe was off and he was hovering over her on the bed, kissing down her neck, making sure to leave his mark on her neck then made his way down in between her breasts. He kissed her scare there then took her left breast into his mouth, sucking, biting, soothing, and flicking with his tongue. Letting go with a loud pop he moved to the other one, giving it the same attention. She moaned and gasped as he made his way down to her stomach and stopping, kissing around her belly button then pulled away.

"Hey there little guy," he eyes met hers and they both smiled, "I can't wait 'till you get here. We are so very excited and love you so much. See you in nine months." he kissed her stomach one last time then made his way up to her lips.

He kissed them slowly, his tongue running over her bottom lip then pulling it back with his teeth. Their eyes met instantly and he let go then he ran a finger through her folds, making her gasp and her eyes close shut.

"Fuck Kate," he rubbed her clit, making her shake underneath him, and kissed her again. She was almost there when he stopped and looked down at her, she opened her eyes.

"What th-" she gasped when two of his fingers slide into her, "holy fuck, Rick." she panted and he entered another finger then another. She was almost there, he leaned down to kiss her lips and she moaned and screamed in his mouth. He pulled his hand out as she came down from her climax and raised it to his mouth. Barely making it in his mouth, she took his wrist and sucked his fingers clean, tasting herself.

If it was even possible, watching her suck her juices off his fingers made him get even harder and turned on. Once she was done, she positioned himself over her and placed himself at her entrance. In one motion, he pushed in all the way. He paused there for a second and kiss her again. He must've waited too long because next thing you know she is begged and rolling her hips against him and then he starts moving slowly then picking up the pace. Not even a minute or two later, another orgasm hit her and she gasped.

"Oh fuck!" she screamed out. The only sound was their moans and groans and screams and their bodies clapping together for the next hour.  
>XXXXXXX<p>

They were sprawled out in their bed, still panting and sweat covering their bodies from head to toe. The sheets were everywhere and so were the pillows. Kate got up to grab the pillows and the blankets then got back on the bed. Rick lifted his head and she slid the pillow underneath his head and put the other on her side of the bed. Then she lifted up the sheets to her chest and laid down on the pillow looking up at the ceiling.

"I think that was by far the best sex we've ever had," Rick said and turned onto his side, his head propped up on his elbow and put a hand on her stomach which made her smile, and looked down at her beautiful smiling face. She side glanced at him and laughed.

"Ya think!" she agreed. He leaned down to kiss her softly.

"Happy Anniversary, Kate." he kissed her again.

"Happy Anniversary, Rick,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: yeah yeah, lame ending but ehh. So like I said up there ^ I may add on to this just depends so if yah doo then please, leave a review :) I will love you forever and it might just make me write some more ... Again hope you liked this :) and please leave a review!**


End file.
